warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay as a rogue cat. Be sure to sign you post with the four ~'s! In The Alleys of Twoleg Place... Flood pulled up a cardbord box for Fang. Fang blinked. "This is what you sleep in? To admit, for once, It feels like rocks ar comfier!" he meowed as he layed down inside it. Feather sighed. "I don't see how rocks could be comfy..." he mewed.Silverstar 17:59, August 25, 2012 (UTC) He caught several mice and padded into camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:02, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Shadow was searching for food.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:01, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Puffball was snoring loudly. --- Poppy drew her paw over her whiskers. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:04, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flood licked a paw and drew it over her ear.Silverstar 20:54, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadow came back from his search.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flod narrowed her eyes at Shadow.Silverstar 21:08, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "what are you looking at!"growled Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:09, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing much!" retorted Flood, fur bristling. (Burn! xD)Silverstar 21:14, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "go stare at some other cat!"hissed shadow. (xD)Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:16, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not staring at you, slob! I'm making sure that no stray loner like you steal our prey!" snarled FloodSilverstar 21:27, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "go eat mouse dung you peace of scat!"hissed Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:29, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flood snarled, leaping at Shadow, her claws raking the tom's neck. Her cousin, Feather joined in, lashing at the tom's shoulder.Silverstar 21:33, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadow ripped through Floods belly then nocked Feather hard on the growned "your weak!"spat Shadow with his sharp claws out.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:35, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hydra (Aka: the protecter of da weak. xD) appeared from the sky in her hydra form. She slammed a claw down on Shadow. "I protect these cats!" she snarled.Silverstar 21:39, October 1, 2012 (UTC) (xD) "get off me fox pelt!"growled shadow knocking her off and ripping his claw through her face.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:41, October 1, 2012 (UTC) (she's a huge hydra, he can't really do that. XD) the wound instintly healed, and Hydra blew flames all over the tom, burning his fur almost completely off. "Face our protecter, little mouse!" snarled Feather, his tail lashing.Silverstar 21:43, October 1, 2012 (UTC) (chat?) "*sigh* what do you want you creapy peace of dung and can you get my fur back on!"growled Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:48, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "I want you to leave this loner group alone!" snarled Hydra, puffing smoke.----Flood lashed her tail, piercing green eyes blazing with anger.Silverstar 21:49, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "this stupid she-cat attacked me so you chould say your sorry miss protector! and you still need to get my fur back on!!"growled Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:51, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "You started it, now leave!" boomed Hydra, her eyes sharp and cold.Silverstar 21:54, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "not untill you get my fur back on! and she attacked me first!"growled shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:55, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "You angered her, and threatened there space, good bye." growled Hydra, returned to the (Rouge Heaven. xD)Silverstar 21:57, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "i'm staying in this spot untill you get my fur back on! it took me forever to grow it!!!"yelled Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:59, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hydra reappeared in her hydra form, and swooped down, gripping the tom in her talons. She threw him into a dumpster a mile away. She then flew away.Silverstar 22:01, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadow came right back in a few mins"untill you get my fur on i'm not leaving"shadow meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:02, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flood and Feather left.Silverstar 22:03, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadow stayed where he was,Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:04, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flood was sharing freashkill with her cousin.Silverstar 22:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadow was still waiting.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flood padded out of there camp.Silverstar 22:08, October 1, 2012 (UTC) shadow was still waiting while lashing his tail angerly. (what tail does he have to lash? xD)Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:09, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flood saw him, and ignored him. She padded on.Silverstar 22:11, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadow fell asleep in the spot he was waiting in.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:13, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "What is going on out here!?" asked Icy as she padded outside of her den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Feather licked his paws. "Random tom showed up when Flood and i were on gaurd duty. Hydra appeared and kicked his tail." he meowed.---Flood caught a mouse.Silverstar 22:16, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadow woke up "no she didn't i ripped her face off!"hissed Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:18, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "We don't have guard duty, Feather," said Icy. Orpheus padded into the ally. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:20, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "your stupid protector burned my fur off!! and i'm staying right here untill she get it back!!"growled Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:22, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "We scented this mouse-brain/mouse-heart near bye, so we stood watch." mewed Flood.Silverstar 22:23, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Icy was confused. Orpheus saw Shadow. "Who is that?" he asked. He tossed him a mouse. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:25, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "thanks for the mouse! and your a fox dunged mouse pelt!"Shadow thanked Orpheus and yelled at Flood.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:27, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flood licked her paws clamly. "Atleast i have a pelt!" she mewed. (Another burn, she's on fire! XDDDD)Silverstar 22:30, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "You are welcome," said Orpheus. "But why are you here?" asked Icy. 22:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "all the Freash kill where i'm from is all gone so i came here to look, then your stupid Protector kicked my tail and wont put my fur back on that she burned!!"meowed Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:35, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "She can grow it back, but you ticked her off." meowed Feather.Silverstar 22:36, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "Look, Hydra has ticked tons of people off in her lifetime, just tell her to make his fur grow back, because this is really piontless," said Orpheus to Flood. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:41, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadow finished his mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:43, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "No, HE ticked HER! Besides, she won't listen to me. He has to apoligze, that's how it works for Hydra." mewed Flood.Silverstar 22:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "No, I she has made all of us furious at least once," said Orpheus. "So she should listen to Shadow;s request." "Ha, you should have seen her at fight with Achlys," said Nike. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:48, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "fine i will say i'm sorry to your fox hearted protector but you will have to give me another mouse because i'm still starving"meowed Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:51, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flood rolled her eyes. "you better watch your tounge around Hydra, and she'll shred you." Flood mewed, pretty pelt sparkling.Silverstar 22:52, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "She can't, not any more," said Orpheus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:53, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "good now i can rip her neck off and say i'm sorry!!"growled Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:55, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Flood snorted. "Impossible, her wounds heal instantly." she mewed.Silverstar 22:56, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction